For many years, safe, trouble-free delivery or transferral of various materials, particularly toxic or hazardous materials, has long been a problem which has plagued the industry. In particular, in situations where small quantities of such materials are to be transferred from a storage container to an active, usable reservoir, such as a holding tank wherein the materials are diluted for use, the difficulties typically encountered with transferring these products become most acute.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate these difficulties, various systems or adaptors have been developed. However, these prior art systems have failed to eliminate or overcome the inherent problems or dangers.
Some of the most acute problems occur with the transferral or dispensing of flowable products or materials. Principally, flowable materials comprise small-size particles, solids, pellets, and the like. Most often, these products are formed as concentrated chemicals to be added into a diluting solution, typically water, for intermixture therewith and subsequent applications to a particular item or surface. One area in which products of this nature are frequently employed is the agricultural field, which includes commercial and large-scale turf and ornamental applications where grass, plants, and the like are grown for sale or for maintenance. This area also encompasses golf courses, wherein large grass areas must be carefully maintained.
In employing these flowable products, extreme care must be exercised due to the concentrated, toxic nature of the flowable materials. In addition, care must be exercised in dispensing these products from a storage vessel to a delivery container or dilution vessel, in order to assure that proper delivery of the concentrated material is achieved, as well as proper dilution and mixing. In many instances, the introduction of excess flowable material into the dilution container can cause an overly concentrated spray to be applied, which can either damage the plants, grass, etc. to which it is applied. In addition, harm to the environment may also result due to the run off of concentrated solutions into ground water supplies.
Although the need for carefully measuring and dispensing such flowable products from a storage vessel to the dilution tank or container has been well known in the prior art, no system has been developed for successfully, efficiently, and repeatedly delivering precisely measured quantities of the material on a repeatable production basis. As a result, the quantities being delivered are not precisely accurate and spillage of the products onto the surrounding area often occurs. These inherent problems have consistently caused difficulties and potential harm to the environment as well as to individuals.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a dispensing system for flowable materials which operates in a completely closed manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system for flowable materials having the characteristic features described above which is capable of dispensing measured quantities of the flowable material, assuring the transfer of precise amounts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which completely eliminates spillage and excessive dosing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which is completely safe and operates in an error-free manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system having the characteristic features described above which provides positive, flow control means to assure that the flowable material is delivered only when safe to do so.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.